1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to determining and applying fine time parameter(s) of a clock model.
2. Information
Wireless position determination systems may be used to determine the location of a device. The device may be a mobile or portable device that operates on battery power. A mobile handset may obtain a position fix by processing signals received from terrestrial transmitters fixed at known locations using any one of several techniques such as, for example, advanced forward trilateration (“AFLT”) and/or observed time difference of arrival (“OTDOA”). In these particular techniques, a range from a mobile device receiver may be measured to three or more of such terrestrial transmitters fixed at known locations based, at least in part, on pilot signals transmitted by the transmitters fixed at known locations and acquired at the mobile device receiver. A mobile device may compare an observed phase of a pilot signal received from a known transmitter with a time reference to measure a range to the transmitter using known techniques. Unfortunately, a pilot signal transmitted from a base station is typically not precisely synchronized with such a time reference. This may happen, for example, if the pilot signal is transmitted from an “asynchronous” wireless communication network. This may lead to inaccurate measurements of ranges to terrestrial base stations based upon observed phases of such pilot signals.